


Sleeping Lion

by DodgerBear



Series: Snakes & Lions [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: The Morning After The Night Before.





	Sleeping Lion

**Author's Note:**

> A little follow up to I’ll Stay. More to come perhaps. Let me know what you think! I do love a bit of helpful feedback ☺️

Theo Nott wasn’t a vain young man. He just liked to wake up early before the other occupants of the dormitory could fill the bathroom with their typical teenage disregard for cleanliness. He liked to shower in peace and start his day quietly and calmly. His wand alarm woke him at 6 every morning and he silently slipped out of bed and crept into the shared bathroom. That morning was no different, except when he reached the door he noticed the mop of dark hair sticking out of the covers on Draco’s bed. It had been a late night, his competitive nature not allowing him to retire before beating Blaise at chess at least once the night before, so he rubbed his eyes in case tiredness was making him see things that weren’t really there. Nope. Definitely messy dark hair. He strained to see more but the covers were high over the face of whoever had taken over Draco’s bed. Theo was about to move on and ponder this further as he went about his morning routine, but something else grabbed his attention first. There was a hand sticking out of the covers and hanging towards the floor. And on the little finger of that hand was something very familiar. The Malfoy family signet ring. His first thought was quickly dismissed. There was no chance Draco would ever dye his hair black. Confusion flooded Theo’s mind as he raised his wand and mumbled an almost silent incantation that slowly and carefully lifted the bed covers back. He froze in place a second later, his wand shaking in his hand, when he saw the truth behind the mystery. The mop of hair belonged to Harry Potter. The hand belonged the Draco Malfoy. And they were... _spooning_? 

Theo very gently lowered the covers back into place so he didn’t wake the sleeping pair and padded back to his bed, where he sat down and thought hard about what he had just seen. Was it simply a one night thing? Theo, and indeed Blaise, knew Draco wasn’t interested in the female form but it wasn’t likely that Harry Potter would be his type. Not after all the years of bitterness and hatred between the young men. And even more so, if it was a one night thing, Draco would never bring the bloke back to the snake pit and risk being seen by the others. So Theo concluded this was more than just a quick fuck. His mind went back to the final battle. When Draco refused to stand by the Dark Lord, even if it was in a slightly muted way that suggested more teenage rebellion than actual political and moral belief. Was that when all this started? The change in Draco after that was clear for all to see. At first he seemed deflated, but actually Theo recognised that he just wanted to live in peace and dropping his cocky, overbearing persona was the first step in that mission. Did Harry prompt the change in him? Questions and theories swirled around in Theo’s brain and he was so caught up in it that he didn’t realise Blaise had woken up in the bed opposite him. 

“You look like you’re trying to pass kidney stones the Muggle way. What’s wrong?” Blaise murmured sleepily. 

Theo jumped in fright and choked on a gasp. When he got his breath back he tilted his head to Draco’s bed. 

“We have a sleeping lion amongst us.”

Blaise frowned. “It’s far too early to be so dramatic. What’s going on?”

With another swish of his wand, Theo made their conversation private. 

“Draco had a guest stay for the night. Harry Potter.”

Blaise snorted a laugh. “Fuck off. I’m still asleep aren’t I? That’s what is happening here.”

Theo shook his head, his toffee coloured hair bouncing on his forehead. “I’m serious Blaise. Go and look if you don’t believe me. They’re spooning for Merlin’s sake.”

Blaise climbed out of his bed and crept across the room, repeating the exact incantation to lift the covers as Theo just had. His eyebrows rose so high they met his hairline and he stared at the sleeping couple in utter disbelief. He silently returned to his bed and gazed at Theo. 

“What the actual fuck is going on here?”

Theo shrugged at his friend. “I have so many questions.”

“Like why didn’t he tell us?” Blaise frowned. 

With a heavy sigh Theo glanced back over to his best friend’s bed. “I don’t think he would tell anyone. Something must’ve changed.”

“Ugh. He’s caught feelings hasn’t he?” Blaise shuddered. 

Theo chuckled dryly. “I think so.”

“So what do we do? Tell him we know? Clear the room before they wake up so they don’t feel uncomfortable?” Blaise pondered aloud. 

“We just go about our day. Draco brought him here. He must be ready to deal with whatever that brings.” Theo stated. 

“Yeah.” Blaise agreed. “This is crazy.”

“After the last couple of years we’ve had I’m not sure this even makes the top ten.” Theo smirked. 

 

Theo went off for his shower and Blaise lay back down for a little longer, closing his eyes and running through all the ways life could change if the world found out Harry Potter was warming Draco Malfoy’s bed. It was then that Harry woke up and stretched out his limbs, waking Draco in the process. 

“Mmhf.” Draco mumbled and reached out to Harry, snuggling up to him and enjoying his warmth. 

“Morning.” Harry whispered and pressed a kiss to Draco’s forehead. 

“You stayed.”

“I said I would.”

“Didn’t know if you’d change your mind.”

“I didn’t. I wouldn’t.”

Draco sighed softly and relaxed into Harry’s hold. “I’m glad.”

“How are we going to do this?” Harry asked quietly. “Do you want me to leave before anyone wakes up so you can tell them yourself later?”

Theo appeared in the doorway to the dormitory with a towel around his waist and a smirk on his handsome face. “Bit late for that I’m afraid.”

Draco groaned quietly to himself. “Good morning Theo.”

“Hello Draco. You seem to have a lion in your bed.” Theo grinned broadly. 

Harry froze and waited for Draco’s response. 

“Theo, this is my boyfriend Harry. Harry, this is Theo. He’s one of my best friends.” Draco spoke softly but with firm authority. 

Harry smiled widely and met Theo’s eyes. “Hi Theo. Nice to properly meet you.”

Theo smiled back. “You too.”

Blaise sat up in his bed and looked over to where the action was happening. 

“We have so many questions.” He said with no preamble. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Thought you might. Any chance we can get ready and go for breakfast before the interrogation begins?”

Blaise smirked and nodded. “I do interrogate better on a full stomach.”

“I should get back to the tower.” Harry sat up and reached for his glasses. “Hermione will come looking for me if I’m not there.”

“She wouldn’t think to look for you here.” Theo snorted. 

Harry thought of Hermione using the Marauder’s Map and launching some kind of Gryffindor rescue mission to fetch Harry from the evil clutches of the Slytherin boys around him. “You don’t know Hermione.”

“No. But I’d like to.” Theo winked. 

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Oh really?”

“Definitely. I find intelligence very sexy.” 

“Well this just got more surreal than I was prepared for...and I had mentally prepared to die this morning so that’s saying something.”

Harry pulled on his clothes from the night before and leaned over to peck a kiss on Draco’s lips. “I’ll see you in Potions.”

“But we have _questions_!” Blaise repeated indignantly. 

“Ignore him. He acts like a toddler when he has to wait for anything.” Draco told Harry. 

Harry smiled across at Blaise. “How about I show some Gryffindor bravery and come back tonight, we can hang out in the common room?”

Theo nodded. “A man with balls, I like that.”

“Not as much as Draco.” Blaise quipped and earned himself a withering glare from Draco and a loud chuckle from Harry.

Harry left the dormitory before Crabbe and Goyle were even close to waking up. All in all, not a bad coming out experience. Now he just had to face his own group of friends and somehow that scared him more than facing off against Voldemort. But that was a problem for later. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
